<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dreams by Aneiria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634744">Sweet Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria'>Aneiria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Infidelity, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, bisexual theo, but also while Hermione is sleeping, established dramione, non-possessive Draco, sharing a bed with Theo, things get sexy in the night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Should get back,’ Theo slurred, as Hermione unzipped her dress and pulled it off. She heard a light smack and a clatter of wood on the floor.</p><p>‘You can’t Apparate like this, you prat,’ Draco said. ‘You’ll get Splinched.’</p><p>Hermione unhooked her bra and tossed it on the floor, where it was quickly followed by her knickers. She looked around her room, her mind still a little fuzzy. Where was that Quidditch jersey of Draco’s she liked to sleep in?</p><p>‘No, our Floo’s broken at the moment, just stay here for the night.’ Draco’s voice drifted through the open door just as Hermione decided she was too tired to search for pyjamas and climbed into bed naked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, please check the tags for this! I wanted to write a smutty sexy little Dramioneo one-shot, but this definitely has non-con touching and infidelity content, so please be careful if these are squicks or triggers for you 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">They'd all stumbled back to Hermione’s, drunk and merry, and Hermione was already in her bedroom, the door still open, when she heard Draco and Theo talking.</p><p class="p1">‘Should get back,’ Theo slurred, as Hermione unzipped her dress and pulled it off. She heard a light smack and a clatter of wood on the floor.</p><p class="p1">‘You can’t Apparate like this, you prat,’ Draco said. ‘You’ll get Splinched.’</p><p class="p1">Hermione unhooked her bra and tossed it on the floor, where it was quickly followed by her knickers. She looked around her room, her mind a little fuzzy from too much elf-made wine. Where was that Quidditch jersey of Draco’s she liked to sleep in?</p><p class="p1">‘No, our Floo’s broken at the moment, just stay here for the night.’ Draco’s voice drifted through the open door just as Hermione decided she was too tired to search for pyjamas and climbed into bed naked.</p><p class="p1">As her eyes fluttered shut she was vaguely aware of Theo murmuring something in reply, and Draco’s voice was clearer as he got closer to their room. ‘It’s all right, you can share the bed with us. If you sleep on that sofa you’re going to wake up in pain for days.’</p><p class="p1">Hermione was already half-asleep, her head still fuzzy, the room spinning slightly even though she had her eyes closed, as the two men walked into the room. Draco crouched by the bed, his cool fingers stroking her jaw.</p><p class="p1">‘Hermione, love, he said softly. ‘C’mon, I need you to drink this before you go to sleep.’</p><p class="p1">She groaned but forced her eyes open slightly, finding herself face to face with his kind silver gaze. He held a small vial in his hand that glinted in the firelight of the candles. He unstoppered it and she let him open her jaw and pour it in. A fresh, minty taste and a blessed relief from the spinning: a sobre-up potion, or at least in her case a slightly-less-drunk potion.</p><p class="p1">She sighed happily and watched lazily as Draco stripped until he was just in his underwear, and when he lifted the covers to climb in he paused.</p><p class="p1">‘Hermione, Theo’s going to share the bed with us. Why don’t I find you something to wear?’ he said gently. There was no sound from Theo.</p><p class="p1">Hermione shook her head stubbornly, her eyes closing again. ‘Don’t care,’ she mumbled, and she nearly fell asleep in the second pause before Draco climbed in beside her, pulling her close to him and dropping a kiss on her forehead. She was definitely drifting off as she felt the dip of the mattress on the other side, Theo carefully settling as far away from them as he could in her princess-sized bed.</p><p class="p1">Normally she wouldn't dream of sleeping naked in bed when sharing with someone other than Draco, but she wasn't too worried having Theo there. Because, she reasoned with herself as she fell asleep, as much as she fancied him, she was practically one hundred percent almost sure that Theo Nott was probably gay.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Hermione woke to darkness and silence, her head clearer but still a bit fuzzy. Maybe she was dreaming? She felt alert on some level at least, a curl of arousal blooming in her body.</p><p class="p1">She heard herself moan, and as she became fully conscious the first thing she was aware of was a hard, insistent length pressed against the curve of her ass.</p><p class="p1">The second thing she was aware of was of two long, thick fingers, buried deep inside her as her cunt clenched around them.</p><p class="p1">The third thing she realised, as a deep voice groaned her name in her ear and her eyes gradually grew accustomed to the dark, was that Draco was still in front of her, fast asleep on his belly.</p><p class="p1">Theo was slowly fucking her with his fingers.</p><p class="p1">She knew she should feel incandescent with rage, should hex him within an inch of his life. But as his lips brushed against her neck and his fingers gently thrust into her again, her body had other ideas. She let her head fall back against him, hooked her leg over his thigh so he could slide deeper into her. She was already so wet, and her body ached for release.</p><p class="p1">‘Fuck,’ Theo muttered now, his breath dancing over the shell of Hermione’s ear and sending shivers of lust down her spine.</p><p class="p1">He managed to shift his other arm up along the mattress to her head, curling his fingers in her hair. She whimpered and ground herself against his hand, desperate for more, and Draco gave a groan and rolled over.</p><p class="p1">Theo’s fingers stilled inside her, and Hermione held her breath. Draco sleepily shifted, gravitating towards Hermione, his hands reaching for her.</p><p class="p1">She wasn’t sure what woke him up.</p><p class="p1">Whether he could tell she was hot and tense and ready to come, whether he could feel them moving together, whether she or Theo had accidentally groaned just as Draco was on the brink of consciousness.</p><p class="p1">Whatever it was, she saw his eyes open sleepily in the dark, although he wouldn’t be able to see anything straight away. His hands roamed over her body, her waist and her hips and her thighs, before slowly reaching towards the apex of her legs and brushing over Theo’s knuckles, his fingers still deep in Hermione.</p><p class="p1">The bubble of panic in Hermione was ready to burst, and she held back a sob. What had she been <em>thinking</em>? How could she have done this?</p><p class="p1">Theo was frozen and silent behind her, no doubt having similar thoughts, but Draco just gave a small, inscrutable smile, and shuffled a little closer. He brushed his nose against the curve of Hermione’s breast, before licking her already-hard nipple and sucking it into his mouth. Hermione’s hand reached for his hair, a whimper already escaping her as her hips rocked of their own accord against Theo’s hand.</p><p class="p1">Draco released her nipple with a pop, and brushed his lips against hers instead.</p><p class="p1">‘You want to come, sweetheart?’ he whispered into the darkness, and Hermione heard Theo’s sharp intake of breath behind her.</p><p class="p1">‘Please,’ she replied, her voice ragged and broken, and Draco moved his hand from Theo’s knuckles, sucking two fingers into his own mouth, before returning them to her clit.</p><p class="p1">Oh <em>gods</em>.</p><p class="p1">Hermione had to bite her lip from screaming out, as her aching body responded in lustful delight. Theo started fucking her with his fingers again, as languorously as before, and Draco kept up the firm, relentless pressure on her clit. In no time at all her entire body tensed between them.</p><p class="p1">‘Come for us, love,’ Draco murmured, and her dizziness returned and her mind went blank as she came with a cry, her orgasm washing over her and making her collapse between them. Theo’s lips brushed her neck as Draco kissed her mouth, sweet and soft.</p><p class="p1">‘Better?’ Draco whispered, and Hermione nodded, robbed of her voice. Draco gently pulled his fingers away and shuffled a little closer, holding her against him and wrapping his arms around her so they also pulled Theo closer to her. Theo didn’t remove his fingers, and as she wriggled her hips slightly he whispered in her ear.</p><p class="p1">‘Quiet, Hermione,’ he said firmly. ‘Go to sleep now.’</p><p class="p1">He kept his fingers in her, not moving, and Hermione realised with a blush that he was stopping the flood from her orgasm escaping her. She breathed deeply, relishing the tangled scents of Draco and Theo around her, Draco’s arms around her and Theo’s fingers deep within her. She realised she quite liked it, being held in this most intimate of ways, and finally her body, sated and exhausted, starting to drift back to sleep.</p><p class="p1">Hermione’s last thought, as she fell into blissful unconsciousness sandwiched between the two men, Theo’s fingers still buried deep inside her, was that Theo Nott was almost definitely probably <em>not</em> gay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>